Candy Flavors
by lime green lily
Summary: Kuroko's self-proclaimed no1 fangirl is in Seirin. When she hears that her beloved idol is there, craziness ensues. It probably doesn't help that she's in the same class as the coach. Disaster.


**Title: Candy Flavors**

**Summary: ****Kuroko's self-proclaimed no1 fangirl is in Seirin. When she hears that her beloved idol is there, craziness ensues. It probably doesn't help that she's in the same class as the coach. Disaster.**

**Rated: K+**

**Others 1: I hate Mary Sue. I'm trying to make sure that Pei-chan isn't one. In fact, if you people refuse to read this, then go ahead. If majority doesn't want a pairing, then fine. I'll try to work the kinks.**

**Others 2: I might change the original plan. You'll see. But I still stand by my words last time. This is not a KuroPei – unless you want it, then fine.**

* * *

**CANDY FLAVORS**

**I**

**My Hero**

* * *

**From: Riko-pyon**

**PeiPei, you're from Teiko, right? You know everyone from Miragen by looks, right?**

**I need your help.**

**A first year registered and he said he's from Teiko. He played games – that means he's a regular – which means that he's from Miragen. But he's stats are too low. It's too… pathetic to put it bluntly.**

* * *

I was just enjoying my gummy bears while typing my 'club fair' article to be passed this week when the text arrived. Riko – my chem lab partner, seatmate and friend – had texted me. And her text wasn't the courtesy text of 'hi, how are you? what's the assignment on math?' text.

Actually, I knew I should've ignored it. I had another two pages to go. The editor-in-chief, a senior who I'm sure harbors a deep hatred for me, would surely have my hide if I don't finish it. But the sound of Riko's ringtone sounded too much like salvation in my dark and dreary

Imagine my surprise when I read her text. If you can't, I'll visualize it for you.

I dropped my phone. The gummy bear I was eating got stuck on my throat. I collapsed on my bed and my laptop fell on the floor. I gave out a squeak. My arms flailed around. Oh, and I also fell down my bed – face first.

As soon as I was done with my reaction, I took a deep breath. A little voice inside my head said that I should make sure that it _is _**him**. But another voice said that there would only be one 'regular' from Teiko to come to a no-name school like Seirin.

* * *

**To: Riko-pyon**

**What's his name? What does he look like?**

* * *

For a long moment, I stayed on the floor. Riko took her time replying and I feel like going crazy already. I even ignored the open word document on my laptop.

_Ping!_ There it was. The reply.

* * *

**From: Riko-pyon**

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**Actually, it's a little embarrassing. I didn't even notice him when he passed the registration form. The same during the first meeting.**

**He's actually pretty short. Petite.**

* * *

**From: Riko-pyon**

**And I'm pretty sure that he's hair is blue – and it's natural. Weird, right?**

* * *

If anyone were to see me right now, I'm pretty sure I'll scare everyone away. I was having an honest to god, real life fangasm. I thought it was just an expression. But I did. I actually had that experience. It didn't happen right away. It was after that one name sunk in.

**_Kuroko Tetsuya_**

_Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_…

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko…

…Tetsuya…

That was when I released the fan girl within.

I screamed. I legit screamed. I rolled and rolled and just plain acted like I belonged in the loony bin. And maybe I did, what with how crazy I acted. But the elation at finding out that I was right – that _he _is in Seirin was outstanding. The happy balloon that bloated inside me couldn't be popped, I was sure of that.

Then, my little scream fest got interrupted by someone knocking on the other side of the door.

"Yep?" I nearly trip in my haste to open the door.

"Honey," It was Auntie Lucy, duh. "I understand that you must be happy that you've finished your article, but would you pipe it down?"

"Whoops! Sorry, Auntie!" I let out a chuckle.

"Also, you're room's a disaster." She commented and I was forced to take in the damage I did to my little haven. My stuff toys were on the floor and my beddings were messed up. The things on my desk was clattered around.

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my head. "I'll clean it, don't worry."

A sigh. "Also, I won't be able to make dinner. I'm beat."

"It's fine. I'll go down the convenience store and buy us dinner."

"Mm." Auntie nodded absentmindedly. "Go buy one for you. Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I don't think I can even stay awake long enough to eat anyway. 'Night, Candy."

"Good night, Auntie." I kissed her cheeks.

Auntie paused midstep. "Oh. By the way, you're mom sent you a postcard. I left it on the table."

"Thanks."

I stayed rooted on my spot till the door to her room was shut. I repeat, nothing can pop my happy balloon. I looked back at the disaster area that was once known as my room. I groaned but I knew that the mess was my fault; thus my responsibility.

But despite the annoyance of cleaning up my room, nothing can wipe out the Cheshire cat grin on my face. In fact, if I was not me, I would've been scared senseless. Luckily, I am me and I know the craziness of me enough to not be wary.

I swore to myself as I picked up my still alive laptop (the word document was also safe), I would see him again. I would.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go on field work?" Someone up there hates me. Or maybe it's just The Bastard (or formally known as Hara Mamoru) that hates me. He's been a pain in the bum since I've started (last year) and had been vigil in being the top one in my to-kill list.

And right now, I just added another reason on why he's been top one since last year.

"I'm pretty sure your IQ hadn't dropped overnight." He said, not even looking me in the eyes. No. He was reading a Japanese translated Hunger Games book. "You're on editing duty. I've assigned a new first year member to be your replacement in the sports section."

"You can't do that!" I cried out.

The Bastard closed his book and finally looked me in the eye. "I'm not doing this to piss you – no matter how much you think that _that _is the reason for this." He said. "I also pulled back Ushio and Kaho."

"This is freaking-"

"Quinn!" Okay, I admit that I was shocked there. He hadn't called me by my real name since – I don't know – day one.

I was Konpeito. I'd been Konpeito since I was 'named' that during my middle school days – my early years in japan. After people had brutally butchered my name, Candace Quinn (or Quinn Candace), they just called me Konpeito which means Candy in Japanese. Looking back at it, I thank the lucky stars that I've been given me that nickname. Otherwise, I would still be Kowino Kandisu.

But back to the present. No one in Seirin calls me by my real name. Some tried but they just heavily butchered it. Hara Mamoru, despite the stick up his bum, is no different.

"Konpeito." He spoke again, this time with a calmer tone. "Do you remember what happened last year?"

I did.

"The three of you need to sit back this year – especially you. If you want, I can send you in another section, but I know that your passion lies on the sports. Ushio's suspension last year and Kaho's article forced me to do this. But more importantly, it was _your _participation with the incident that nailed the coffin shut."

I didn't say anything. My insides got cold but I started to sweat heavily. I dug my nails on my palm, trying to stop whatever form of hyperventilation from happening.

"I understand." I finally said after a minute of tense silence. "I understand."

"Good." He said. He opened his drawer and pulled out five files. "Now, you can pick which one of this five will you be in charge of."

I didn't.

"Hara," I called. "I – I…" Chewing my bottom lip, I tried to form the words. "I resign from the Gazette."

Time stopped. Hara Mamoru – I can't even call him The Bastard in my head after that – looked as if I just admitted that I was madly in love with him. He looked shock beyond belief.

"I'm not letting you resign." He said.

"Isn't it supposed to be my decision!" I sputtered out.

"Yes." He laced his fingers together and leaned forward. He looked like one of those villains in those 90s American Superhero shows. The one where the evil mastermind slowly rotates his spinning chair and says, 'I've been expecting you'. "But I promised you last year that I won't let you make any decision when in the heat of the moment. You can return next week. For now, I'm putting you on suspension."

I didn't know what to say. I simply stood there, gaping. Then, I nodded. My feet moved almost mechanically. I can't believe _Hara Mamoru _just tried to stop me from quitting. Didn't he just admit hating my very being a few months back? Didn't he want me out of **his **Gazette? Isn't that why he's pushing me to my limit? Pissing me?

I didn't have any answer to that.

But before I could leave, I heard him say, "Last year, an annoying foreigner came up to me and said she would nab my editor-in-chief position. I do hope that you aren't giving up? How are you going to be the editor-in-chief if you aren't even in the Gazette in the first place?"

I left after that. I didn't trust myself not to have a break down or something alike.

* * *

My happy balloon deflated. I lost the spring on my step. I was… I was _sad_. But after depositing my finished article (I crammed) to Ushio's desk, I left the office. I was sure that if I didn't, I _would _break down.

I was nearly dead to the world. I walked as if I was a zombie without any life at all.

That was when I heard my phone ring. I didn't even check to see who was calling. I answered it and everything just burst.

I was sobbing. I really was. Hysterics overcame my senses and I just collapsed on the ground. Well, not really collapsed. It was more like, I sat on the ground and cried.

_"Pei-chan_?" I heard.

I sniffled. "Riko?"

_"Yeah." _She said. "_What the heck happened to you? Who made you cry? Shit. Is it Hara? Gosh. I'm going to kill him."_

"It's not." I shook my head despite the fact that she can't see. "I'm sorry. It's just… everything's just getting to me and it's only the start of the school year. Oh, what a mess. I'm such a mess."

_"You're not a mess, Pei-chan_." Riko sighed. _"Look, I was going to invite you to watch the first years vs second years game, but if you're not up to it, it's fine. I was hoping you'd answer my question about Kuroko Tetsuya. You didn't reply last night and when I asked you earlier, you only said that _I'll see_ but I really don't see."_

My mind and body froze. Crap. I forgot about it.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

That's right. The reason for my happy balloon is him. Because he's in this school. Because, despite the fact that he's a physical representation of my past, he's still a 'friend' and 'idol' of mine. Because he's one of those that gave me hope.

"Sheep!" I rubbed my face and stood up. "Sorry, sorry. Is the game still going on?"

_"Yeah_." Riko answered. "_There's a guy here – really tall and really strong. He comes from America and wow, I have a good feeling with the team this year." _There were loud shouts in the background. _"Although he needs some help with the social and teamwork thing."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." That was a lie. I wasn't the most athletic person in the world. In fact, I would probably be on the bottom pile. Still, I forced myself to run across the grounds and into the basketball gym. It actually took me eight minutes, give or take.

I was panting and gosh, I feel faint. My legs feel like jelly and my back hurts. But when I entered the gym, I felt a little rejuvenated.

The game was going on when I got there. But instead of the second years pummeling the first years like I expected, the firsties were actually giving them a good game. But the thing that caught my attention the most was the passes. It was a 'magic pass'. In fact, had I not seen it be developed, I would've been in awe too.

I saw Riko looking gobsmacked. I grinned at that. I knew she had chalked Kuroko as a member of Teiko, but his weak stats made it hard for her to categorize him as anything else. Now, she was seeing the truth.

"I heard the rumor, but I didn't think he actually exist." I heard her say. "The Generation of Miracles' Phantom Sixth Man."

I sat down beside her. "Amazing, isn't he?"

Riko didn't scream. She was used to me trying to scare her (and the others). But she did give me a smack on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She growled.

"I thought it'd be better if you see it for yourself." I said. "Words won't be enough to describe how amazing, Kuroko-kun is."

A huff was her reply. Her eyes trained on the ball, trying to catch sight of Kuroko, but to no avail.

"One point difference!" I heard an exclaim.

My eyes were focused on the game. Koganei passed the ball. A steal. Kuroko. Kuroko had the ball and the other side of the court was empty. He ran. The others followed.

It was actually quite amusing. The nerves got to them. Kuroko, who had shown that he is the shadow, was now being tailed. He was a threat now.

Pfft.

I watched him shoot and had to grin when he failed. I know that it's wrong, but it's nice to see the most human of the Miragen making mistakes. I know Kuroko. I know him back in Teiko. I know of his reputation. He is the most human – the weak link, people would say. But I remember senior year, before everything fell apart. I remember how the boys now known as the Generation of Miracles won because of the shadow that pushed them forward.

When the fellow with the weird eyebrows (is that natural?) dunked, I knew… Kuroko found his new light.

* * *

I didn't get to talk to Kuroko at all. The firsties left earlier and Riko and I were immediately surrounded by smelly, sweaty second years.

"Uck!" I bleched. "Take a shower before you guys pile up on us."

"Don't be such a queen, Quinn." Izuki – ever the smartass (or is it lameass) – commented.

Still, I gave him a fist bump. I didn't get to see the earlier game, but I knew he and the others were great. I can see it on their smiles.

"That was a great game." I told them.

I stayed on the sidelines as Riko gave a lecture to them. It was one of her usual so I just tuned her out. I took my cellphone and check my messages. It would seem that I got one from Kaho. She wanted to make sure that the rumors that I quit the club was false. I didn't reply.

A few minutes later, the guys went to the shower room, leaving Riko and I alone. Takeda-sensei had left earlier. My mind was abuzz. I wanted to write.

"Oi!" I yelped when Riko flicked my forehead. "Where's your mind at? The clouds?"

"Sorry." I said. "So, how did you find your first treat of the Phantom Sixth man?"

She gave me bop on the head for that one. "You should've told me. Argh! I hate you." I just laughed. I knew she didn't really mean that.

"He's amazing, isn't he?"

Riko nodded. "His muscles needs some work, but I can see how he's a member of the Miragen."

I gave her a grin. "You haven't seen nothing yet." I said. "Just you wait, you'll see how awesome he truly is."

"What? Are you a fan or something?"

I knew that she was teasing me, but I took it seriously. I gave her a nod and dug out my 'Kuroko Tetsuya Fanclub' pin. "There's actually three of us members – unofficial, of course."

"Whoa. I was just joking." The wonder in her voice made it hard not to scream of the many amazing qualities of Kuroko Tetsuya, but I settled for one.

"He's my hero."

* * *

**((Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobasuke))**

**16 Feb 2015**


End file.
